With such a construction it is important that the operations be very hygienic so that a high milk quality is obtained. In particular the teats of the animal to the be milked should preferably be cleaned before milking. With a known construction this takes place by means of the teat cups themselves. The disadvantage thereof is that cleaning fluid or contamination or both may remain behind in the teat cup and be mixed with the milk during milking. This is obviously undesirable.
Therefore, the invention's object is to obviate the above-mentioned drawback or at least to minimize same.